


Vibrations

by crackinois



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackinois/pseuds/crackinois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four days on a stakeout has Jane craving the touch of her girlfriend, but Maura has the idea to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrations

Vibrations

It had been one of those days: one of those days when the clock defies the normalcy of established time and ticks away at its own pleasing. That is to say, one of those days of interminable length where you can almost believe in sorcery because clearly someone is playing a stellar trick on you, as if your day is being manipulated by some vengeful being tinkering with your strings and holding you in limbo for their own sick satisfaction. 

Jane could think of far more pleasant ways to find herself suspended in some vortex of soul-sucking timelessness. It was her last shift on the stakeout. Four days of sitting in an unmarked with Frost and Korsak, four days of crap food, banal conversation and way too much information on the delicate digestive system of one aging, grey-haired sergeant-detective. One long day, bleeding into a late night of planning the next long day before retiring to a roach motel room…alone.

Four days and three nights without Maura’s touch. The nightly phone conversations had been just enough to keep her from the edge. The second night she had become so aroused listening to Maura regale her with the results of some new study in one of her impossible to understand science journals that it was almost embarrassing. She had closed her eyes, let Maura’s silky voice lap at her ear through the phone and reached between her own legs. She didn’t even need Maura to talk dirty to her, she only needed her voice, but she was too shy to bring Maura in on it. So, she touched herself in secret, thankful for her ability to rein in her moans as she climaxed with Maura still chattering away on the line.

Her skin practically crawled with anticipation as she threw her gear into her car at headquarters. It was well into the evening and Maura was already at home. Jane turned the engine and groaned, the vibration rumbled through the car and stoked the fire between her legs. Skin. She gripped the steering wheel tighter and tighter as she drove, imagining how her fingers would curl into the silky expanse of Maura’s back, how her short nails would drag down that ivory canvas and leave it signed in red. And, after awhile, how her hands would caress back up through a thin sheen of perspiration, sliding effortlessly anywhere they dared roam as her lips and tongue tasted the salt of their exertion.

By the time she pulled into Maura’s driveway her one-track mind was operating in overdrive. She’d become one of those people. Her love for Maura, her desire, it was insatiable. She kept waiting for the newness to wear off, but it never did, days into weeks into months and each morning when she woke up next to her she loved her more and every time they were apart the absence stabbed that much deeper.

Jane fumbled with her keys, finally finding the right one and reaching for the lock as Maura flung the door open. The door was pulled shut gruffly behind her as Jane locked her arms around Maura’s rear and hoisted her into itching arms. She spun around, crashing her lover’s back into the door as she assaulted the creamy neck in front of her.

“Mmm,” Maura groaned, fingers curling into Jane’s shoulder as she let her head loll back against the hard wood. A flood of warmth pooled between her legs as she closed her eyes and took in the sound of Jane’s fervent suckling at her pulse point.

Jane deftly withdrew her left arm from its bracing position under Maura, using the weight of her body to keep Maura securely pinned up and against the door. Her hand stroked softly along the outside of Maura’s thigh, lingering at the edge of her sleep shorts before snaking inside. She moved from Maura’s neck to her lips, consuming her mouth with intermittent sucks and nips at her lower lip. Jane smiled into the kiss as she felt the flesh of Maura’s thigh grow hotter the higher her hand moved.

“Miss me?” Jane husked, looking up into Maura’s arousal darkened eyes.

Maura nodded, her eyes fluttering shut as Jane’s fingers slipped inside her panties, her thumb dragging through velvety folds until it found the swollen apex of Maura’s desire. She rolled her thumb over the erect nub, smiling as Maura’s mouth opened slightly her panting and moans increasing in frequency as Jane quickened her ministrations.

Jane stroked harder, dipping down to collect more wetness and then returning to circle Maura’s clit again. Delicate spasms grew in intensity as Jane brought her closer and closer to release, heels digging into Jane’s backside Maura arched her back pressing further into Jane’s touch as she screamed. Her hips rocked to the practiced touch that brought her quietly down with slower and slower circles.

Fingers licked clean, Jane again anchored her arm under Maura’s ass and turned away from the door. The light body in her arms bending forward to kiss along her jaw and suck at her earlobe as she walked.

“Jane…bedroom.”  
**  
**

Clothes littered the floor as they fell into bed. Jane pulled Maura into her lap and took advantage of the position to capture a pert nipple with her lips.

“Touch me,” Jane groaned as Maura massaged her breasts in turn.

“Jane…can we try something new?” She pulled Jane’s face back and let her thumb trace lightly over a plump and swollen mouth.

“I just fucked you up against the door for the first time….not new enough for you?” Jane replied with a sly smile.

“Lay down,” Maura instructed as she climbed out of Jane’s lap and proceeded to her closet, returning shortly with what looked like a velvet version of a man’s Dopp kit. She set the kit down, unzipped it and produced a small, pink, velvety cylinder.  
Jane arched an eyebrow, “What is that?”

“It’s a vibrator, Jane. We haven’t used any toys since we’ve been together and…” Maura paused, taking in the displeased if not slightly horrified look on her girlfriend’s face.

“You want to use a vibrator?” The look on Jane’s face slowly transformed from horror to hurt.

Maura crawled forward on the bed, reaching for Jane’s hands, which she had thrown up to cover her face. “Jane…Jane, look at me.” The disheartened detective begrudgingly allowed Maura to pull her hands away. “This, in no way, is me saying that you don’t pleasure me. I sincerely hope that’s not what you think. You have been the best, most attentive and exceptional lover I have ever had. Using toys can actually open a couple up to new types and levels of intimacy, that’s why I’m suggesting it…but, Jane, I would never want you to do something you’re not comfortable with.”

Jane thought for a moment, looking in Maura’s eyes she could see the sincerity of what she had just said about experiencing new forms of intimacy. “I…I’ve never used one before. They just…always look so freakish and intimidating.”

Maura held up the small, velvety bullet vibrator, “Does this one look freakish and intimidating?”

Jane bit down on her lower lip as she shook her head, “No, no I don’t suppose that one looks so bad.”

“Would you like to watch me?” Maura settled down on her back next to Jane and smiled as she stroked a flushed cheek with the back of her hand, “Sit up and get between my legs, just watch…until you’re comfortable to do more.”

Jane placed her hands on Maura’s knees and slowly spread her legs, kneeling in between she watched as Maura flicked the vibrator on, igniting a gentle purr.

“Anything you would do with your fingers or your tongue, you can do with this.” Maura let the vibrator drag through her folds, lubricating the tip with her own arousal. She kept it lower at first, teasing her entrance with the small toy, circling, pushing it just slightly inside. Eyes fixed on Jane she let it drag higher slowly; she rolled it around her clit but refrained from giving in to the desire.

Jane watched, mindful of how her breath quickened correspondingly with Maura’s. She ran her hands down the outside of Maura’s thighs and felt the body beneath her touch twitch, hips rolling and back arching to the pleasurable vibrations between her legs. Maura had been right. This was a new level of intimacy, Maura was completely open, completely visible and Jane felt the gnawing ache between her legs grow immeasurably and radiate through the rest of her body. Her left hand slid along the outside of Maura’s thigh, raking lightly over her hip to glide over the wrist of the hand manipulating the toy. She paused, looking up the length of Maura’s body, over the swell of her breasts to make eye contact. Maura nodded as Jane’s hand replaced hers, taking the toy and continuing the slow circular motion around her most sensitive area.

Jane’s eyes feasted on the sight, for once she could make Maura come and watch any part of her while she did it. She watched her strokes with the toy, concentrated her circles smaller and smaller, “Ready to come again?” she purred, her voice deepened by lust. Maura moaned and nodded. Jane pressed the toy directly to Maura’s clit, stroking up and down over the swollen apex and then circling until Maura gripped the sheets, her back arching as heavy breathing became orgasm-induced gasps. Jane kept the toy in contact with her until every last jerk of her hips had subsided.

Eyes fluttering shut for a moment, Maura tried to calm her breathing. She reached between her legs until she found Jane’s hand, grasping her wrist she pulled Jane forward and on top of her.

“Well?” Maura asked before letting her lips melt into Jane’s, she smiled as Jane dominated the kiss, releasing her lower lip with a pop.

“That was…yeah…” she moved to Maura’s neck, sucking and biting with renewed intensity as her hips rolled, seeking contact and release from Maura’s touch. “Really sexy,” she growled.

“Will you let me do you?” Maura whispered, her fingers digging into Jane’s back as a burning tongue lapped up her neck before sucking gently on her earlobe.

Jane rolled off of her, but remained sitting up as Maura maneuvered between her legs, placing soft and encouraging kisses to the tops of her knees.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Maura reassured her, letting her ample breasts rub along and over the rise of Jane’s bent legs as she stole one last kiss before pushing her to lay back. Maura ran the vibrator down Jane’s neck, let it trace along the ridge of her collarbone and then stimulated first one and then the other nipple with it, smiling as the lithe body before her jerked and rose to meet the new touch. “See.”

“I trust you,” Jane smiled as Maura’s hand and the toy disappeared between her legs.

“Mmm,” Jane hummed as the toy made first contact, the amazing vibrations trembling through her hyper-arousal. “Jesus,” she gasped.

“Controlled breaths,” Maura suggested, “Don’t thrust to meet the toy yet if you want it to last longer, the first time can be somewhat quick with the new sensation.”

The vibrator made every part of her feel touched all at once. Jane licked her lips and gripped the sheets trying to stave off her release, enjoy the pleasurable and equally maddening need created by Maura’s deft manipulation of the toy against her for as long as possible. Maura watched as Jane’s inner thigh muscles began to tremble.

“I’m going to let you come, Jane,” she said softly as she finally circled Jane’s aching clit, smiling with satisfaction as the body in front of her lifted off the bed amidst a string of moans and gasping Oh Gods.

Maura pulled the vibrator away and gave Jane’s body a minute to come down.

“I think I’ll come again if you…”

“Trust me?” Maura asked as she leaned forward, kissing a trail down Jane’s abdomen to the top of the short manicured curls that were slick with sex. Jane nodded, letting her head fall back, feeling the trembling pulse of the vibrator as Maura dragged it down the inside of one thigh and up the other before it again made contact with her entrance. This time Maura swirled the toy around as Jane let her legs fall open wider. She inserted it and withdrew it several times, waiting to make sure Jane was comfortable with the new action.

“Please, Maura…I need to come again,” Jane whined, rolling her hips as Maura inserted the small vibrator and let it remain. “Fuck,” Jane groaned as Maura lowered herself to the bed, tongue laving her center before her lips tightened around an already engorged clit.

Jane couldn’t control her need; her hips rolled seeking the overwhelming release that was once again building inside from the vibration and to Maura’s strong and slow suckling. The orgasm crashed through her, body curling forward as she wound her hands through Maura’s hair, fingers tightening through the caramel tresses as her entire body shook and burned.

Jane opened her eyes as she felt Maura climb into her arms, straddling her. The taste of herself on pink and swollen lips was intoxicating as she hummed into the kiss, letting Maura take the lead.

“That was amazing,” Jane finally managed, stroking her thumb along Maura’s cheek as she brushed back a few errant strands of hair.

“Thank you, for being open to it. The next time you have to go away for a few days, if you’d like, you can take it with you. Because…Jane…there’s no need to be shy if you want to pleasure yourself while you’re on the phone with me,” Maura waggled her eyebrows as she revealed her awareness of Jane’s act the night before last.

“You heard?” Jane groaned, letting her head fall into Maura’s neck.

“As quiet as you think you can be, you have a very distinct breathing pattern when you come,” Maura giggled.


End file.
